Growing Up Green
by Dory
Summary: Shrek and Fiona's daughter Jane is sick of being an ogre, and some of Shrek's greatest enemies gang up to kidnap the girl. It's now mainly up to Donkey, Puss, Donkey's kids, and a new school friend to save the day - if it's not too late.
1. Muddy Boots

Growing Up Green  
  
By Jessie/Dory  
  
Author Note: Call it Shrek 3 if you want, because this basically follows some time after the second movie. If you have not seen the sequel (as if anyone hasn't seen it by now!), then don't read because it'll absolutely spoil it for you. And if you haven't seen the CREDITS of the sequel – well then shame on you for leaving early! Lol. Anyways, chapter 1 will be fairly boring – it's main purpose is to be an introduction, but it gets better later on – I promise! Heh.  
  
Also – just a little "random fact of the moment" thing – donkey boys are called Jacks and donkey girls are called Jennies – which gives the name of two of Donkey and Dragon's kids – Jack and Jennie – erm, even though they are "purebred" donkeys, lol.  
  
Chapter 1 : Muddy Boots  
  
Her eyes blinked open at the world surrounding her, and instantly she knew it was a bizarre one, even without knowing what that word meant, Jane knew from as far back as she could remember that something wasn't quite normal with her life.  
  
Fiona held her baby girl in her arms and rocked her back and forth; she smiled at her husband Shrek, her mother Queen Lillian, and her father King Harold – the frog.  
  
Donkey and Puss in Boots stood a little ways away, not having been told anything about the child yet, but Donkey was in hysterics crying his eyes out, his oldest child Jennie, a feisty dragon/donkey cross-species who was almost a year old, cocked her head in confusion and looked to Puss in Boots as if her father was crazy.  
  
Puss patted Donkey's shoulder, "Amigo, you know these things are suppose to happen, right?"  
  
Donkey sniffed, "It's not that, I'm just thinking about how Shrek and Fiona are having a kid – seems like yesterday he was dragging her out of the castle to Lord Farquaad's castle with her yelling and screaming and trying to beat him up," he sighed nostalgically, "Good times."  
  
There was an odd looks exchanged between Puss and Jennie, Puss laughed slightly, "Yeah – well things will be going grande for them and the rest of us. Just like when you and Dragon had kids, ay?"  
  
"Donkey? Puss in Boots?" Fiona asked for them while leaning forward to see what they were up to.  
  
"Ah Senorita – I mean, Senora, how may my companion and I serve you?" Puss in boots jumped onto the edge of the bed Fiona lay on, and took his hat off and bowed.  
  
Donkey blinked, "Companion? Hey! Since when have I become Sancho Panza to you Mr. Don Quijote?" He scowled and came close to the bed next to Shrek and put his hooves up onto the bed.  
  
"Guys –," Fiona tried to stop them.  
  
Puss in Boots replied before Fiona could interrupt, "That's Senor Don Quijote to you burro."  
  
"BURRO?! Why – you -," But Shrek grabbed Donkey's mouth and glared at him, who smiled innocently.  
  
Fiona smiled, "Shrek and I have decided that you two should be the main care takers of Jane."  
  
Donkey stared and started to sniffle for a moment, then burst into tears. Puss rolled his eyes, and Shrek, Fiona, and Fiona's parents were a little taken aback.  
  
"Oh my – is he going to be ok?" Queen Lillian pats Donkey on the head.  
  
"I'm, ok, it's just, It's so nice to be trusted," Donkey sobbed again.  
  
Shrek crossed his arms, "Actually I wouldn't have given you the job, but Fiona insisted on it."  
  
"A very high honor indeed Senora," and Puss bowed majestically again.  
  
Donkey instantly stopped crying, "Just think! Shrek and Fiona's daughter's future and personality in our hands!"  
  
There was a pause and everyone stared at Donkey, then Donkey looked at his hooves and Puss looked at his paws and they both laughed nervously.  
  
Shrek looked at Fiona with a mix of nervousness and sarcasm, "well that's certainly making things comforting."  
  
Fiona smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, "I know they can do it. They'll lead Jane down the right path," she smiled at her two furry friends, "Or at least they'll lead her down some – sort of –path."  
  
Four Years Later  
  
"Princess Ja-aane!" Donkey screamed as he looked through bushes, under dirt, and inside small holes she could not possibly fit into.  
  
Puss in boots stomped over to Donkey, leaving a muddy trail and his boots making squishy noises, he looked as if he were ready to claw Donkey apart.  
  
Donkey turned around, "Did you find her in the duck pond?" he asked desperately.  
  
Narrowing his eyes and threatening his claws, Donkey suddenly realized that Puss was drenched head to furry toe in mud, boots and all, he hissed, "¡usted burro estúpido! You know what? There IS no duck pond – that pond you pointed me to be not a pond, but a mud puddle! These were leather boots!"  
  
Donkey glared back, "How can you be so self-loving right now fur ball? Jane is missing, and so is Jennie! Now I know Dragon took Spark, Phillip, Angie, and Jack to school already, but Shrek is gonna have our heads if we get Jane late to her first day of school, and Dragon is gonna do a heck of a lot worse if I can't find Jennie!"  
  
Puss crossed his arms, "You know Donkey – these boots were made for walking and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are going to walk over you!"  
  
"Oh now you've stolen my song reference abilities?! Go move your Nancy Sinatra boots and find those kids!"  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, a two foot four year old ogre girl was screaming in the forest, her red/brown shoulder length hair flapped wildly around her as she ducked under branches and jumped over holes and rocks that were in her way. A monster huffed and puffed close behind her, there was nowhere for her to turn! The ogre girl turned a corner and suddenly came to a dead end that was blocked off with closely formed trees. She gasped, completely out of breath and looked everywhere for a way to escape, she froze when she heard deep breathing behind her, she slowly turned around and gulped loudly.  
  
Bam! Suddenly finding herself on her back, hitting the ground, she was pinned by a 5 year old Donkey/Dragon mutant girl, known as Jennifer, but Jennie to everyone who did not wish to die a "painful" and "slow" death.  
  
"Arrgg! I've got you now puny ogre!" Jennie snarled, grinding her Donkey- like teeth.  
  
The ogre girl, known as Jane, started laughing hysterically, "Oh right – are you gonna snarl me to death? Oh I'm soo terrified," she mocked in between giggles.  
  
Jennie backed up, "I've got my mom's teeth and you know it!"  
  
Jane stood up and crossed her arms, "Yeah right, I know you've got your dad's teeth."  
  
However Jane screeched when Jennie blew a breath of fire, "well I did get more than wings from my ma you know!" And the two laughed again.  
  
Jane dusted off her now dirty new dress, which was a dark blue color that seemed rather brown with all the dirt and mud on it. She stopped their laughing when they heard voices yelling for them, they gasped at once.  
  
"It's Donkey and Puss in Boots!" Jane's large green hands covered her mouth in horror; "I'm so dead meat if mom and dad find out I ruined another dress!"  
  
They looked at each other nervously, and suddenly a bush opened up and there an out of breath Puss in Boots stood, huffing and puffing angrily, suddenly falling over from the slipping of his muddy boots.  
  
They weren't sure what he had said, it was something in Spanish, they just knew he was a really pissed off cat, probably yelling a million cuss words a minute. They had no time to pay attention as they ran back the way Puss had come, hoping the trouble awaiting them wasn't going to be as horrible as they felt it would be.  
  
"Dad is gonna yell at me again – and on the first day of school -," She whacked her forehead while she and Jennie ran, "you of course had to insist on playing today, didn't you?"  
  
Jennie scoffed letting out a little bit of smoke from her mouth as she flew above the ground next to Jane, "It's not my fault, and you're lucky your mom isn't a dragon!"  
  
This made Jane think for a moment, and for a while she almost ran slower, "Why can't you fly me back and we both get there on time?"  
  
Jennie huffed and puffed, "You know I'm not that strong yet."  
  
Groaning – Jane tried to pick up the pace – they had barely realized how far out into the forest they had gone.  
  
They suddenly ran face first into something large and squishy, propelling them backwards causing them both to fall back into the dirt. Jennie mistakenly looked up first and suddenly coward a little, "Hey Mister S."  
  
Jane gulped, and slowly looked up with a sheepish grin, "Good morning daddy."  
  
There stood Shrek, with his hands on his hips, giving the two kids a concerned stare, "Aren't you two suppose to be going to school? Where's Donkey and Puss?" They two blinked and laughed nervously, suddenly Donkey appeared, "THERE YOU TWO ARE! Jennie, Jane, get in the onion right now or you'll be late – where the heck is that stupid cat?"  
  
Donkey and Shrek looked into the forest and saw a muddy and grunting Puss in Boots stomping out, "Found the kids – boss," he said bitterly and mumbled pass them, "I am never having kids."  
  
Jennie and Jane sulked inside the onion as the dwarf driver raced the car as fast as they could to the school. Jane started to cry heavily, as tears splattered on her face she pushed them off with her hand.  
  
"You ok Jane?" Jennie cocked her donkey-like head.  
  
Nodding, Jane replied, "I'm not crying – I just can't stand the smell of this stupid onion car!" and then her and Jennie started to laugh and things felt somewhat normal for now.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Blues and Greens of School

**Growing Up Green**  
  
Author Note: Thanks for all the support guys! I'm sorry I wasn't quite as clear – I didn't mean that only Donkey & Boots would be taking care of Jane – they're basically sort of her babysitter/Godparent-figures. I'm trying to figure out how to have Shrek and Fiona in the story more, as I love their characters yet I find them so hard to write! Also, I'll try to get King Harold – the frog, lol, as well as the Queen more into the story. I'm having a hard time figuring out dialogue for everyone other than Puss in Boots and Donkey – but that's cause they're like the most fun characters, lol, anyways – continuing on with the story! Oh, and thanks Khrystiana for the idea of who should be a teacher!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blues and Greens of School**  
  
Jane's first day of school felt horribly bitter compared to most first days of school. Jennie and her siblings on the other hand always had fun, even though they had rather odd appearances, they were known around the school – but there were surprisingly no ogres at this school.  
  
"E-een-chahn-teed –ella-meen-tari-ee," Jane cocked her head to the side, "What in Grimm's name does that mean Jen?"  
  
Jennie giggled and little puffs of fire spat out, but Jane was very much used to this by now, and Jennie replied, "It's not – erm – what ever you said, it's Enchanted Elementary, all the kids in the land go here for school!"  
  
"Hum – interesting. You think there'll be any ogres?" Jane turned to her friend hopefully, "I've never met any other ogre kids before."  
  
However, to Jane's dismay, Jennie simply shrugged, "Well I've never met any – but who knows, maybe there'll be one in your grade."  
  
"SH-REK!" Fiona screamed from her bedroom, suddenly running from the house in near-hysterics.  
  
Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots turned to see Fiona in a bathrobe that covered a lacey nightgown.  
  
Donkey leaped up into Shrek's arms, "Gah! Don't tell me there's another spider in the bathroom! No one is using my hooves to stomp it this time – I am not a newspaper!"  
  
_"Donkey!"_ everyone yelled at once, and Shrek dropped Donkey to the ground where Puss in Boots muttered, 'cry baby, it was only a plastic spider,' and then proceeded to rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fiona, are you alright?" Shrek asked his wife with a worried voice, holding his arms out for her.  
  
However Fiona did not embrace Shrek, she simply crossed her arms and furrowed her brow, "Why didn't anyone wake me up this morning?"  
  
There was total silence, and Donkey and Puss looked at each other with a more terrified than worried look, they both took a few steps backwards.  
  
"We were – going to let you sleep in?" Shrek said rather unsurely.  
  
Fiona scowled, "On our daughter's first day of school? This – this isn't done!" She began pacing back and forth, "I'm suppose to lecture her, make a lunch, cheer her up about having to spend the next fourteen years of her life away from her family and casual life, I'm – I'm-," Finally Shrek grabbed her back by the shoulders and put a hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"Fiona – it's elementary school, not prison!"  
  
Donkey cocked his head to the side, "There's a difference?"  
  
"I would compare my school experience to a week in Alcatraz," Puss sighed dramatically, Donkey scoffed, but then Puss thought for a moment and concluded, "Actually – that was high school, my mistake!"  
  
This didn't seem to make Fiona any better, but Shrek reassured her, "Dear – she's going to be fine, she has Jennie to cheer her up and I'm sure she'll make friends. She can tell you all about it once she gets home," he put his hand on her cheek and whipped a tear off and she smiled.  
  
Fiona sighed and kissed him on his cheek, "I guess you're right, thanks," she sighed and slightly dejectedly walked back to the house.  
  
Shrek looked back at Donkey and Puss, Puss had his huge and cute copyright kitty eyes, and Donkey was mimicking him, at once they both said, "Awwww," and then turned back to normal and burst out laughing.  
  
"Alright class, please take your seats quickly, we have a lot to do today, but first we should start with out introductions! Hello class, my name is Professor Merlin, the very, very famous wizard; you may call me Mr. Merlin. Any questions?" Merlin smiled in front of the class whilst he held a wand in his huge blue and starry dress robe and large _Sorcerer's Apprentice_-like hat – you know, the one Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia. Marlin had a large white beard that went down fairly far, in a Dumbledore or Gandalf sort of way.  
  
A little girl in pigtails sitting a few seats away from Jane raised her hand up high, Merlin called on her, "I've heard about you, my daddy says you're a crackpot!" She smiled a huge grin, not fully knowing what the word crackpot meant.  
  
Merlin narrowed his eyes; mumbling under his breath so that no one else could hear, "Your father is probably an alcoholic little girl," he than raised his voice, "Anyone else – ah you, little boy."  
  
A little blonde haired boy in trousers had both his hands waving in the air, "Mis-ter Merlin! If you're so famous and stuff – why are you teaching a kindy-garden class?"  
  
He gave the child a look and mumbled something else to himself the children could not hear, then he raised his voice once more, "That's enough questions, now on to today's assignment."  
  
Merlin walked up to the chalkboard and grabbed a piece of chalk and began to write, suddenly another child who seemed to be in a witch outfit said in a snotty voice, "If you're the **_great_** Merlin, Mis-tah Merlin, why don't you use your magic to write on the board?" This girl sat in front of Jane, and Jane suddenly wondered if she was suppose to be ridiculing the teacher, but she thought better of it as the teacher ignored the witch girl.  
  
On the board spelt the words 'Introduce Yourself', Merlin faced the kids, "Now you carpet mice – what does this mean?" He used his wand to point at the board like it was a ruler.  
  
A boy that was on one side of the room with dark brown hair and square glasses raised his hand, Merlin nodded, "It means to tell the class about who we are?"  
  
"Very good – now I'll call up a student and they'll come to the front of the classroom and tell us a little about themselves." As he said this it seemed as if the entire class shared one large and loud gulp.  
  
And so the torture started, one by one students got to the front of them room, said their names in either a shy or surprisingly confident voice, and a little about themselves. Some stride across the room and those who did were obviously going to be actors, everyone else seemed to run faster than the gingerbread man back to their seats.  
  
"My-my-my-my-my-my-my-my," a little boy repeated as if he were a broken record, and Merlin whacked him in the back of the head, "n-n-name-name I-I- is Douglas P-parker!" the boy shouted by the end and then dashed quickly back to his seat, shaking in terror.  
  
The little witch girl came to the front of the class, she was one of the few bold and proud ones, she was drabbed in a lavender shirt and purple skirt with a black coat, and a black hat on her head, "my name is Hermione Walton, and I am a witch, thank you," she curtsied and went to her seat.  
  
Several students choked and some seemed to get along easily enough, but then Mr. Merlin called out, "Jane Shriek".  
  
Jane blinked for a moment and stood up in front of the class, there was an awkward silence, and then a few gasps and whispers fell over the audience, Jane cleared her throat nervously, "actually – it's Shrek, but well – my name is Jane Shrek, I'm a princess ogre," she didn't know what else to say so she sort of nodded and ran back to her seat, feeling terrified.  
  
Most of the day dragged on slowly and the world seemed to be growing bigger and bigger as Jane felt smaller. It was almost as if she could just sense the fact everyone was staring at her, and it wasn't a paranormal thing, because it was quite obvious they were terrified of the fact a classmate was an ogre. Well it wasn't like she has any choice, now was it?  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and most of the kids ran out quickly with their friends, Jane sulking and dragging her feet behind them. How was she ever going to fit in with this crowd, if only there was another ogre, or even someone who didn't care she was an ogre. Outside everyone was out playing various games, eating their lunches, or in line for the cafeteria. Jane looked around for anyone who looked lonely or anyone who looked bored, but she couldn't spot anyone who was alone. It wasn't fair, how was it that Jennie and her siblings were able to make so many friends – they were mutant dragon/donkeys for crying out loud! Then again, they could breath fire, you wouldn't want to be an enemy of them, and they could fly, which is always nice, but there just seemed to be no one to play with who wouldn't hate an ogre.  
  
Except – was that a boy over there, by the tetherball courts? Why it was! It was the shy boy in class who had answered the question about introducing yourself. He was about the same height as Jane, and had messy, uncontrolled brown hair. As far as she could tell he had blue eyes, but there hidden behind rectangle classes that sat at the edge of his nose. He wore a neat and tidy blue shirt and black pants with black shoes. Standing alone pushing the tetherball around its pole obviously only for it to reach him on the other side, looking incredibly bored and sad.  
  
Jane dusted off her skirt lightly and walked with her hands shyly behind her back up to the boy, "Hi, I'm Jane, what's your name?"  
  
The boy didn't look up from his concentration on the ball, "Jack –," he turned to Jane and gasped and stuttered, "You're an – a – an," he started walking around the tetherball court while he stuttered as if his brain was trying to figure out some sort of defense mechanism.  
  
This didn't phase too well with Jane, the second the ball came to her she squeezed it angrily, "I'm an ogre, it isn't like I've never looked in a mirror before, ya know!" and with furry she tossed the ball. Quickly with out even realizing it, the rope of the tetherball wrapped around Jack and caused him to be tied to the tetherball pole, he screamed, completely freaked out.  
  
However Jane stood there dumbfounded and suddenly started to laugh, "Oh! I'm so sorry, can I help you out – I guess I've got my daddy's throwing, heh," she quickly unraveled him and he landed on the ground with a thud, but he had stopped screaming.  
  
"Gee – you must really hate me – first person to talk to me at all, and I start screamin'," He blushed, "I'm sorry! Lets start over, I'm Jack Enjill," he held out his hand.  
  
Jane smiled and took his hand and shook it, "Hi Jack, my name is Jane Shrek, it's nice to meet you."  
  
And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
_To Be Continued._


End file.
